Godfather Sith
by Skatious
Summary: Very AU. Palpatine raised Vader since he was a baby.Now they work together.Vader is a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**_Okay, this is an AU in which Anakin is NOT the chosen another force sensitive._**

**_i want you to tell me if you like this or not and if you want me to continue. I dont mind if your reviews are good or bad. I know that i am _**

**_not a very good writer anyway :P_**

**_so...read...  
_**

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away on a desert planet lived a young girl.

She was born from both slave parents who didn't have the opportunity to either educate their girl or offer her a free life. After the death of both of her parents, who died after the collapse of the mines they were working in, the master of the girl sold her to someone else.

Her new master was harsher than the one she previously had and treated her worse. He owned a bar in which the girl, along with other slave girls that the man owned, worked as a prostitute.

After working there for some time, the girl got pregnant. The other slaves tried to comfort her by telling her that the same thing had happened to some of them too. It was the job's risk. Those who had money had an abortion while the others were forced to keep it, give birth and then give it for adoption.

The girl couldn't afford the abortion so she kept the baby. Her master was furious at the beginning for her carelessness during her work but later, he told her to continue working until her body started to show the first signs of her pregnancy and then stop, until the baby was born.

The months passed and the time for the birth came. A healthy baby boy with deep blue eyes was born. The girl, under different circumstances would have felt the happiest mother on the galaxy after giving birth to such a beautiful baby but the way she conceived it and the fact that she had to give him for adoption, prevented her happiness.

* * *

Almost two weeks had past and there had been no interesting for her baby. Her master was pressing her to give it as soon as possible but she wanted to make sure that the new parents would treat her baby with love and that nothing would be missing from his life.

Everything changed when one day, a man on his mid 50s came and expressed his interest for the boy. He didn't seem to come from Tattooine because his clothes and his manners showed that he was an educated and rich man and the only rich people in Tatooine were the Hutts.

After finding out more about this man's life, the girl decided that she liked the man and that he would be a perfect parent for her son. Though he was not married, she was sure that the absence of a mother figure wouldn't have a negative impact on her child's life.

Her boy would have whatever she didn't have in her life and she was glad about it.

It was time for the girl to say goodbye to her baby. The man would pass by her home in a while. She hadn't decided about a name yet and she thought that it would be better if the man named the baby whatever name he wanted.

When he finally came, the girl kissed the baby one last time on is forehead and handed him to the man. His smile gentle like he felt for her loss. He took the baby and held it softly to his hands smiling and rocking him.

The man lifted his eyes to look at the girl, "I wanted to tell you Miss that you made the right choice. I want you to be sure that the baby will be safe and well with me. I will take care of him as good as I can, you don't need to worry» he said and then he averted his gaze once again towards the boy.

The girl sighed and run a hand through her hair. "I know sir, I know." She said while folding her arms in front of her chest. "Its just that…though we haven't lived too long together, I just feel connected to him. But I know that he will be better with you. I know that you will offer him whatever he needs." A sad smile was formed on her face. Please don't ever tell him about me, I don't want him to know…"

"Yes of course, I understand." She slightly nodded her head. "I haven't named him yet. I thought it would be best if you did." The man's smile widened. "I am very glad you did so. I would gladly be his godfather too. Looks like I got more than I bargained for." He joked. She slightly smiled.

"Well miss, I think its time for us to go. It's already a little late" "Ah, yes of course. I don't want to keep you here. I'm sure you've got great deals to do." then she approached the baby for the last time. She caressed his forehead and then she backed away, her eyes never leaving her son.

"Goodbye mister Palpatine, and thank you for all you have done for me, and will do for my son."

"You don't need to thank me Miss Skywalker. It is my pleasure and I should thank you for giving me this boy. He is at good hands. Goodbye." He said and he turned to leave. "Goodbye" said young Shmi softly and watched the new family leave. After they were out of sight, she leaved too.

* * *

Palpatine and the boy boarded on his ship. He was still holding the boy in his arms. A clone trooper approached him "We are ready to take off sir." He informed. "Good. How long do we have until we reach Coruscant? Asked Palpatine. "We will be there in approximately 1400 hours senator." Was the answer from the trooper.

"Good. I will be in my quarters. I don't want anyone to disturb me until we arrive. Understood?"

"Yes sir." And with that he left. He looked at the boy in his arms and whispered "Soon, when you will be ready, all these will be ours. Soon…."

* * *

**_tell me what you think of it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**_This is where this story truly beggins. It wont be long, it will probably take up to 6 or 7 chapters..._**

**_things might seem a bit complicated but they will get simpler later._**

**_Disclaimer:(because i forgot earlier) i own nothing :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Unknown to the rest of the galaxy, senator Palpatine, from the small planet of Naboo, was a Sith Lord. He had been hiding this secret very well over the years from the Jedi, the peacekeepers of the republic, who were still searching for him.

As a ruler of the Dark side of the Force, Palpatine had very special powers completely different from those of the Jedi.

People believed- and that was because the Jedi said so-that the Sith were evil, cruel and power-hungry. They had twisted the people's minds in believing that. The Sith's purpose to the Force was

To kill people and the Jedi's to save them.

But death is inevitable to every being even though people fear it.

That's why they preferred the Jedi, because they were the light and represented life.

Palpatine knew better. He was very open-minded regarding the Force and had found ways communicating with her. Literally . Because of his connection to the Force, beliefs and studies, the Force had visited him.

She had told him that he was her special one. The one who was going to help her bring order once again to the lives of the people. His duty now towards her, was to kill those that the Force needed to die. H was the one to decide about their fates. But the Force would be there to guide him too.

He had been doing this for many years, always with great success. But now, that he was getting even older, he had decided to find someone

And share his knowledge with him.

The Force had agreed, and was going to find the right person for him.

One day, the Force told him that a child would be born in a planet named Tatooine and that he would be force sensitive. He would be lucky to find the child before the Jedi did because that planet was in the outer rim, in a place where democracy didn't exist.

There was where he found Vader, that's how he had named him. His mother didn't know what force-sensitive beings were so his job was even easier.

As he had promised the boy's mother, Palpatine raised the child as best as he could. He had explained him some things about the force, the Sith and the Jedi but he hadn't told him about his biggest secret yet. He expected him to come of age in order to reveal it to him.

He had already though started to train the boy in ways of the dark every day the boy grew stronger and stronger within the force and Palpatine was glad that his hair would do his job with the same success.

Vader studied at the best schools in Naboo. His true identity, that he was the step-son of the senator, was not revealed. He managed to get the best grades in his class and went to study medicine at the finest college there, as he had planned with Palpatine while he was still a child.

During those years, Palpatine managed to become the Chancellor of the republic.

After Vader finished his studies and got his degree, twenty five years after he had adopted him, Palpatine thought that the time to reveal him his greatest secret had come.

He took Vader to a room where the young man had never been. It was a room full of secrets, a room where he was not allowed to enter for any specific reason without his step-father's permission.

"Now that you grew up boy and learned the ways of the Force, its time to show something very important, something that no one else apart from the two of us should ever know. I hope you understand that, its going to be our secret." Palpatine gave a warning look to the boy and waited for his answer to open the door for the secret room.

"Of course father, you can trust me completely." Said Vader who could barely keep his enthusiasm under control for what was about to come.

Palpatine sensed it though and was not worried. The boy was very liable to him. Always .

So he opened the door….

When Vader entered, the first thing he notice was that it was very dark and everywhere were small glass containers filled with liquids. There were also many candles, some with brighter light and some others with less light. It also smelled kind of weird, different and Vader thought that it was from the liquid inside the glasses.

Palpatine was observing his moves all along. He could sense his curiosity and confusion through the force but he still waited for the boy to finish to answer his questions.

Vader then turned towards his step-father, a condused expression on his face. "What is this place father? What are these glasses for? The smell… the candles…?"

"Easy…. everything on the right time boy. This is the room of the Force. This is where I communicate with it. Those glasses are potions. They are for medical purposes. They cure certain diseases. Now, let me explain the reason why I brought you here on the first place…" and he motioned for the boy to sit on a chair while he was standing, preparing himself for what was about to come..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Almost 20 years before, the Force visited me and she said that she had a job for me. My job was to listen strictly to her orders without ever, ever disobeying. I had to kill the ones that the Force wanted to die and help the other ones that she needed to live to live. Whenever someone needed to the Force got sick or was very seriously injured, she summoned me here and told me what to do. If she wanted me to kill him, that's what I did, if she wanted me to keep him alive, then she told me the way I had to do it."

He moved from the place he was and headed towards the glasses.

"These here," he said while pointing at the glasses, "As I told you before, are for medical purposes. The force told me how to make these medicines in order to save peoples lives. Now though, that I've grown old, I asked from the Force to replace me with someone else." He scratched his chin and started pacing around the room, "Believe me, travelling all over the galaxy is very tiring my son and I didn't think I could do it any longer. We had been searching for a force sensitive that would be worthy of this very important and serious job for a long time and the fact that almost every force-sensitive newborn that was born in the republic went directly to Jedi didn't help either. When you were born, the Force told me to come and find you. You were the best candidate. I insisted that you enter medicine so that this would be easier for you." After saying this, he turned to the boy and looked at him straight in the eye pointing a finger at him, "I promise you boy, apart from the blessing of the Force, by doing this you will also gain money, a lot of money and fame. You will be known as the greatest doctor in the Republic! Together we will make it! Everything a human being could ever wish for would be yours! Just…. join me…say yes!" Palpatine was over-enthusiastic while he expected the boy's answer. He was even nodding him to answer positively.

Vader, though still confused about the whole situation, the words money and fame echoed in his mind and clouded his better judgment. He found nothing wrong or hard with the whole suggestion. Apart from that, his work as a doctor would be exactly the same, if he denied the suggestion but money and fame wouldn't be granted. And the fact that the Force would always be by his side.

"I will do it father," he said while he got up from the chair and went closer to Palpatine, a wide smile on his face while he approached the old man who was also waiting him with a smile on his face and in arms open, in indication of a hug.

"You will do this job very well I am sure of it", he pulled away; "I will show you how to do it don't worry about that." He started again walking away from Vader, "You will not contact with the force directly though, it will pass some time before you will be able to do it. I will transfer you your _missions,_ you will do as I say." Then he turned again to Vader, the look on his face was dead-serious. "You will _always _do as the Force says, as I tell you to. Never disobey or the consequences will be severe. Believe me boy, you don't want the Force's revenge. You don't know the real power of the Dark Side of the Force."

His tone was becoming almost threatening. That tone send chills to Vader's spine.

"I promise father, I will do as you will always say. I just need your guidance through all this. I want to please the Force for giving me this chance and not to disappoint her. I don't want to disappoint you either. After all that you've done for me…" At that moment Palpatine approached him once again and putted his arms around his son's shoulders. "I am very proud of what you have become son. I know that you will make this through successfully. Of course you will have my guidance! You don't even need to ask! Now go and get some rest, " they started walking together towards the exit, "tomorrow is going to be a big day for you because from tomorrow, you will never be the same again…."

And so, from the next day, Vader started his duties, his new life and a future that held both great and very bad things about him.


End file.
